


Children of Icarus

by theeverdream



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Air (Part 1), Episode: s01e02 Air (Part 2), Gen, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush is awed upon introduction to the Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://theeverdream.livejournal.com/3942.html) at LiveJournal.

Nine chevrons.

Nine.

It was not meant to be this way.

We were meant to march to our new, exciting destiny, proud and unafraid.

Instead I watched poor broken pieces of humanity fly from the event horizon, expelled from the puddle-womb of a mother dying in childbirth.

And the children of Icarus weep.

*****

Blue tendrils of faster-than-light mist, and as I stared I wondered, my soul touched.

Then later I uttered the words "billion light-years" and wondered again. How many of these children truly comprehend such vastness?

*****

An old, old ship. Entropy has not yet won its fight but it has tried indeed.

I must save us.


End file.
